


Ask the What We Do In The Shadows Characters

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Ask the What We Do In The Shadows characters whatever you want!





	1. Intro

Hi. Guillermo here! I taught the vampires how to use ArchiveofOurOwn and now I regret it.

So ask anything you'd like and they'll answer it.  
-  
List of characters  
-Guillermo  
-Colin Robinson  
-Nandor  
-Laszlo  
-Nadja  
-Jenna  
-Viago  
-Deacon  
-Vladislav  
-Nick


	2. @Moa (Guillermo)

Guillermo: I actually met Nandor at a supermarket. He was buying some sort of decoration. He was also putting up flyers that said, 'familiar needed'. I had no idea what the job was but all I knew was I needed something to do in my free time. The flyer also said the job would provide a home, which I currently didn't have at the time because I had lived with my Grandma, (she had decided to kick me out since I didn't have a job).

I hope that answers your question.


	3. @Quinn

Nandor: I'm Demisexual, meaning I'm only attracted to people I get to know. Colin Robinson is straight. Laszlo is Bisexual. Jenna is also Bisexual. Guillermo said he was Polysexual. And I don't know about Nadja.

*gets up and walks to where Nadja is* Nandor:"Nadja! People want to know what your sexuality and sexual preference is."

Nadja: Okay. I'm Pansexual and my preference is girls.

Nandor: There you go we answered your question.


	4. @Persenon

Laszlo: I think the best one that I've acted in was that was during the first world war. It was very interesting. And mere words can't even explain it.


End file.
